Patética imitación de romance
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Es sólo una patética imitación del romance, la cercanía y la ternura. Hay tres dedos bajo su barbilla. Dabi no sabe si está ahí por la adrenalina o por sus ganas de morirse. / Shigadabi
1. Lo que te deje dormir

Fic inspirado en una tabla que hizo mi esposa (**tanitbennajash** aquí y en tuiter) de siete prompts para una comunidad de facebook que se llama La Ola y que reúne a mujeres que escribe. Yo sólo lo volví un fic Shigadabi.

**Palabra**: pasado.

* * *

**Lo que te deje dormir**

_Dangling feet from window frame  
Will I ever ever reach the floor?  
More, give me more, give me more  
Crushed and filled with all I found  
Underneath and inside Just to come around  
More, give me more, give me more_

_If I Had a Heart, Fever Ray_

* * *

Es sólo una patética imitación del romance, la cercanía y la ternura. Es una manera de coquetear con la muerte y salir victorioso; fingir que está ganando días de vida aunque le de igual la muerte.

Es la idea de que si los cinco dedos de alguna de las manos de Shigaraki se posan sobre él, al mismo tiempo, todo habrá acabado. No le sorprende descubrir que no le importa.

No le importa la idea de la muerte desde que tiene quince años. Lo único que le queda de ese tiempo son los recuerdos y las raíces blancas que oculta con tinte cada ocho días. Las dos cosas son una mierda. En su memoria hay un hombre gritándole que no es lo suficientemente fuerte, que es un cobarde, que nunca será perfecto si sigue llorando. Hay lágrimas, por supuesto; más quemaduras de las que puede contar y una súplica.

«Si me odias tanto, mátame».

Sí, recuerda perfectamente haber dicho esas palabras.

—Ey. Ponme atención.

Tres dedos bajo su barbilla.

No sabe si está ahí por la adrenalina o por sus ganas de morirse.

Nunca le ha preguntado a Shigaraki por qué acepta. Quizá es también la soledad, porque es cabrona. Pero duda que se eso. Quizá lo hace sólo por joder.

—Estaba pensando —responde Dabi.

Le gusta provocarlo. En teoría sabe que es una pésima idea. Mala como ninguna otra, considerando que la singularidad depende de sus emociones y Shigaraki sólo parece conocer la desidia y la furia. Es quizá la imitación patética del peor romance jamás escrito, lo que tienen.

—¿En qué?

Cuatro dedos. Lo obliga a mirar hacia abajo.

Se le corta la respiración. Está viendo a Shigaraki directamente a los ojos.

Tiene los ojos de un niño sonriente y eso no concuerda con el resto de su personalidad o su físico. En sus ojos Dabi puede ver los restos de unas ilusiones infantiles que no conoce e imaginarse su sonrisa. Por lo demás, le empeoran el aspecto de Shigaraki.

Lo ve torcer la sonrisa.

—Puedes matarme así, ¿sabes?

Sólo el dedo meñique se mantiene alejado de su piel.

—Sí. —Shigaraki aprieta los dedos en su barbilla—. Pero no estabas pensando en eso, ¿o sí? —Ladea la cabeza.

Todavía están en la cama. El abrigo de Dabi está tirado en el piso, de igual manera que lo está el de Shigaraki. Por lo demás, han ido vistiéndose poco a poco, fingiendo que no hay un mundo afuera esperándolos.

—No.

Shigaraki sonríe. Suelta su barbilla, pero mantiene su mano cerca. Le recorre los labios con el pulgar antes de agarrarle la playera para atraerlo hacia sí.

Todavía no se acostumbra a los besos de Shigaraki. Dabi tiene la parte inferior quemada y no puede imaginarse un mundo en el que besar eso sea placentero. Pero el otro los tiene partidos, secos, deshechos y siempre lo besa de manera agresiva, todo dientes y violencia.

En perspectiva, sus besos son una mierda.

Pero Dabi no conoce otros. Y la única otra forma de afecto que recuerda le queda tan lejana que, si Shigaraki le ofrece algo que es sólo una ilusión —no muy buena—, va a aceptarla sin pensar. Cualquier clase de afecto es bueno cuando sólo quiere sentir el cuerpo de alguien más bajo las sábanas cuando necesita enterrar el pasado bien hondo en su cerebro.

Pero el beso acaba y el pasado vuelve.

Lo más doloroso no es recordar el entrenamiento, sino las caricias de su madre. Su sonrisa. El tacto suave con el que le untaba ungüento para curarle las quemaduras que le causaba su propio poder y le ponía vendas.

Es su turno de jalar a Shigaraki y buscar sus labios. No se detiene allí, sin embargo. Llega hasta su cuello y lo muerde.

Una de las manos de Shigaraki se clava en su hombro, le entierra todos los dedos.

¿Qué tan sano es enterrar tus memorias infantiles fajando con una escoria de ser humano? No que Dabi no sea una. Acepta su estatus, pero le vale madres. No le importa nada en el mundo, salvo dos cosas: ser quien le dé el tiro de gracia a Endeavor y, en ese momento, dejarle un moretón a Shigaraki en el cuello que le dure días y haga que Compress se lleve la mano a la cara, que Kurogiri suelte un suspiro exasperado y que haga a Toga sonreír como imbécil.

No es un mal plan.

* * *

En teoría sabe que es pésima idea enterrar el pasado cogiéndose a Shigaraki. Eso es la teoría.

En la práctica le funciona maravillosamente bien.

Cualquier cosa es contacto humano aceptable cuando tus estándares son tan bajos que están probablemente más allá del subsuelo, se dice Dabi.

—No me gustas —oye decir a Shigaraki. Oye, como a lo lejos, mientras está ocupado dejándole marcas de rasguños por todo el pecho, para ver si combinan con las de su cuello y alrededor de sus ojos.

Alza la cabeza.

—¿Ves que me importe?

Shigaraki se encoje de hombros.

—Por si acaso.

Dabi se ríe.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, imbécil? ¿De que me enamore de tu patético trasero? —Después de coger, su actividad favorita para hacer con Shigaraki probar para hasta donde puede provocarlo. Siente tres dedos enterrarse en su hombro—. Ni en tus peores pesadillas.

Shigaraki se ríe.

Cuatro dedos.

Siempre tiene la mano ganadora allí. Su poder siempre será más rápido que las llamas de Dabi. No puede evitar envidiarlo —no, no eso, quizá lo odia un poco— porque al menos su singularidad no lo mata por dentro.

La otra mano de Shigaraki alza su barbilla, lo obliga a mirarlo.

—No conoces mis pesadillas.

La sonrisa le da miedo a Dabi. ¿En verdad quiere conocerlas?

* * *

Se queda con la Liga porque no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir ni dónde dormir. Lo que implica que, a veces, cuando sus sueños lo traicionan, despierta a media noche cubierto de sudor y a medio grito al lado de Shigaraki porque tampoco es que tengan tantas camas.

Para no importarle nada en la vida, sus pesadillas le causan demasiados problemas.

Endeavor siempre está en ellas.

(Siempre es Endeavor o Enji Todoroki, nunca papá).

A veces son del día del accidente que casi lo mata.

—No voy a abrazarte. —La voz de Shigaraki lo sorprende.

Es cuando se da cuenta de que está temblando y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si estuviera protegiendo de un peligro que no existe. Sacude la cabeza, baja los brazos, adopta una pose de «me importa una mierda todo».

—No te lo pedí.

—Lo que te deje dormir por la noche. —Shigaraki se encoge de hombros—. A mí me importa una mierda.

Respira hondo antes de volverse a acostar.

—¿Cómo son tus pesadillas?

—No te importa.

—Te cuento las mías si me cuentas las tuyas.

—No estoy interesado. —Shigaraki mira al techo—. Como si se las fuera a contar al primer idiota que se mete en mi cama. —Dabi no sabe si sentirse ofendido o no por el insulto. Decide dejarlo pasar—. Tus pesadillas te hacen lo que eres.

—¿Vas a decirme que valieron la pena?

—No, probablemente fueron una mierda y no sirvieron de nada más para que cortarte en pedazos. —Una pausa. Shigaraki lo recorre con la mirada primero y luego con un par de dedos sobre su pecho—. Literalmente, en tu caso.

—Mira quien habla.

—El que no se engrapa la piel para parecer menos cadáver andante.

—Es una elección de estilo.

—Y una mierda. Es tu vida. —Shigaraki lo atrae hacia sí para besarlo. Cuando lo suelta, Dabi se encuentra todavía buscando el contacto de una manera patética—. No me interesa conocer tus pesadillas, sólo que tanto estás dispuesto a destruir por ellas.

—El mundo.

Shigaraki le regala una sonrisa. Todas sus sonrisas son temibles, tiene que ver con la discordancia entre sus ojos, las marcas de su cara, las cicatrices.

—Bien. —Se acerca un poco a él, buscando su oreja—. Yo también.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Llevo años —ok, no, pero sí meses, con la idea de escribir Shigadabi porque me gusta mucho la idea de la pareja y cuando intenté leer del asunto… no me encantó. (Aunque Aryane tiene un guiño muy bueno en un fic que se llama ****_The Price We Pay_****, pero ese es más un ****_character study_**** de Hawks con mucho Endeavor incluido). El caso es que tienen mucho potencial para llevarse el premio a peor romance —o imitación de— de la historia y son una de las relaciones más tóxicas que se me ocurren. Y se me ocurren muchas. Y en este tipo de relaciones en las historias hay dos cosas que me enojan: primero, que se pinten como ideales románticos; segundo, que se haga porno de la crueldad. Así que es lógico que no encontrara yo mucho.**

**2) ¿Gracias por leer mis mierdas? Esperen seis capítulos de estos más en el mes. Intentaremos uno diario, pero tendrán que ignorar amablemente el fin de semana porque probablemente no me siente a escribir.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 14 de febrero de 2020_

_Feliz San Valentín_


	2. Haz que todo arda

**Palabra**: reproche.

* * *

**Haz que todo arda**

_I am the chosen wretched and divine  
I am the unspoken  
The one they left behind  
Feelings fire till we die  
I am broken the wretched and divine_

_Wretched and Divine, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Lo sorprende por detrás cuando no hay nadie. Una de sus manos se detiene en su vientre, la otra en el cuello. Disfruta sentir cómo se le corta de golpe la respiración, como se tensa. Lo disfruta demasiado, quizá. Sonríe y sus labios se acercan a su oído.

—Me alegra tener tu atención.

Poco a poco la respiración del otro se va normalizando y Tomura siente como la mano de Dabi busca su muñeca, la de la mano que se quedó en su vientre —con el dedo meñique ligeramente separado para no hacer contacto— y la lleva hacia abajo.

* * *

Dabi lo sorprende la siguiente vez. Lo agarra desprevenido. En un momento Tomura está contra la pared y una de sus manos está inmovilizada contra la pared. Mantiene alejado uno de sus dedos, sólo para asegurarse de no colapsar el lugar. Mueve la otra mano con rapidez, antes de que Dabi pueda alejarla de su cuerpo y le entierra un par de uñas en la cadera; luego tres. Y luego.

—No te atrevas a poner un dedo más encima de mí.

Tomura se ríe. No puede ver el rostro de Dabi, que está justo detrás de él.

—Creí que te excitaba la idea de morir.

—No hoy.

Siente la respiración de Dabi en su cuello. Tomura le entierra el cuarto dedo en la cadera. Casi puede sentir sus huesos, porque el imbécil está cadavérico.

—¿Qué harás si lo hago?

Silencio.

—No había pensado en tanto —admite Dabi.

No, por supuesto que no. Si no tiene que ver con la supervivencia de la Liga, Dabi no piensa nunca previendo el futuro. Ni siquiera cinco segundos. Le da igual, como casi todo.

—A veces me pregunto si te acercas porque quieres fajar o quieres tentar a la muerte —murmura Tomura.

Dabi no responde. La mano que todavía tiene libre rasguña la parte visible de la espalda de Tomura, sus dientes se clavan en la curva de su cuello; busca dejarle una marca, algo visible. Cualquier cosa que diga estuve aquí.

Tomura lo deja.

Ya se lo cobrara más tarde.

* * *

No es que le guste Dabi —a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría alguien que se engrapa pedazos de piel para parecer ser humano—, es que le gusta la atención y Dabi es capaz de darle toda la que quiera.

Quizá es porque sus dedos son amenazantes, especialmente cuando hay tres sobre la barbilla del otro, pero eso son sólo detalles.

—Sigues despertando.

Dabi se mueve mucho cuando duerme, patea y tiene pesadillas. Probablemente las recuerda o las entiende mejor que Tomura, cuyas pesadillas suelen estar llenas de gritos inconexos de gente que no recuerda.

—¿Harás algo al respecto? —reta Dabi.

Tomura admira su falta de instinto de conservación. O algo así. Duda ser capaz de sentir admiración realmente.

(¿Es capaz de sentir algo además de rabia y deseos de destruirlo todo a su paso?)

—Puede.

Lo acerca hacia sí y lo besa. Dabi muerde. Parece que quiere comérselo vivo y Tomura no está dispuesto a dejarse.

No encajan, no concuerdan, su relación es una que ni debería existir. Es pura piel con piel, besos que amenazan con arrancar los labios de otro a mordidas, uñas que se clavan en el cuerpo del otro. Es un sustituto de la ternura. Quizá podría decirse que Tomura la extraña, pero cómo puedes extrañar algo que nunca has sentido porque no lo recuerdas.

Y ni siquiera se esfuerza por hacerlo, aunque a veces hay algún guiño en su mente: la yema de unos dedos que tocan las cicatrices que tiene en la cara, una mano sobre su cabello, una risa dulce que no puede colocar en ningún lugar de su memoria.

Su cuerpo recuerda cosas que él no.

—Pasan de las tres —murmura Dabi, al separarse.

Tomura lo jala por el cuello de la playera.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres dormir?

Dabi sonríe de lado.

—No.

—Bien.

Su otra mano se dirige hasta su espalda, donde le clava los dedos —sólo cuatro—. Y su dedo meñique toca su playera, que se desintegra en segundos.

* * *

La memoria de su cuerpo y su mente no coincide.

Quizá de eso van sus pesadillas. Los gritos. Las súplicas. La sangre. Nada tiene sentido en ellas.

A veces también despierta y está cubierto en sudor. Cuando eso ocurre, sólo espera que Dabi despierte también.

La cercanía le hace olvidar que la sensación de incomodidad que le deja soñar alguna vez existió.

* * *

Es capaz de reconocer que sí se preocupa. En general. Quiere proteger a la Liga porque se ve reflejado en ellos, todos seres humanos abandonados a la deriva. Quiere vengar el asesinato de Magne, demostrar que él es más fuerte, demostrar que es capaz de destruirlo todo. Todo merece perecer.

Un día que están solos encuentra a Dabi mirándose al espejo, moviéndose el cabello. No entiende lo que hace hasta que se acerca lo suficiente para ver el tinte. Se queda en el marco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido, esperando a ver si Dabi se da cuenta de su presencia. Pero nunca lo hace y Tomura se irrita. Le gusta que lo noten. Se quita la mano de la cara cuando se acerca.

—Así que no es natural —comenta, como si nada.

Le alcanza a ver las raíces blancas.

Dabi pega un respingo que parece que va a salir corriendo. Lo ve como las partes de su piel que todavía parecen piel se ponen rojas. «Adorable», piensa, porque de lejos hasta podrían parecer una pareja normal y no las piezas de un rompecabezas que no encaja y está pegado por puro odio y rabia. Ahora puede explotar ese conocimiento.

—¿Te importa?

—No. —Tomura cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Se acerca hasta que está detrás de él y puede ver a los dos al espejo—. Me importa una mierda.

—¿Y entonces qué chingados estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Dabi sale brusca, no lo invita a quedarse y es un claro «lárgate».

Tomura, por supuesto, ignora el tono. Deja a Padre a un lado y agarra a Dabi por la cadera.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —sonríe.

Dabi lo mira con algo que parece reproche y a Tomura le importa un pito. Si están juntos —estirando el concepto de «estar juntos» al máximo, como una liga a punto de tronarse— es por pura auto conservación, no porque les importe algo más.

Tomura está convencido de que a Dabi no le importa nada lo suficiente y él sólo quiere destruirlo todo.

Nada puede nacer de ese odio.

Y sin embargo. Ahí están.

* * *

Es un juego macabro.

Están con el otro intentando llenar sus carencias, reprochándoselas cada vez. La única convicción que existe en la vida de Tomura es destruirlo todo, hacer que todo arda, que todo decaiga, que todo colapse. Es, probablemente, lo único que comparte con Dabi, además de lo físico.

Es una imitación de una relación real. Es una búsqueda de atención constante. Porque Tomura la necesita, pero se niega a aceptarlo.

Y Dabi se la da. Y le da el placer de verlo temblar al roce con sus dedos y mirarlo desafiante después, porque no le tiene miedo a morir o a desaparecer.

Así que un día lo agarra por la barbilla, con cuidado de no tocarlo con los cinco dedos.

—No te quiero, ¿sabes?

Dabi sonríe de medio lado, enseñándole todos los dientes. Intenta quitar la mano de su barbilla y le aprieta la muñeca. Pero Tomura no cede. Nunca cede, no está en su naturaleza. Necesita saber que puede destruirlo todo, si quiere. Sentir que tiene el mundo en las yemas de sus dedos.

A veces, el mundo es Dabi.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Así funcionan. No conocen otra manera.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Nunca jamás en la vida me había encontrado con un narrador tan difícil como Shigaraki. Es muy complicado, se los juro, hacía mucho que no sentía la tentación de estrellar mi cabeza contra el teclado. Adoro mucho a Shigaraki (a niveles no demasiado sanos) y sólo quiero abrazarlo (él probablemente no quiera) y adoro mucho su arco en el manga de BNHA y todo. **

**2) Cronológicamente, si quieren un lugar donde esté situado esto, es durante el arco de Overhaul después de la muerte de Magne pero antes de la batalla con los nueve preceptos (más o menos lo que acaba de pasar en el anime). Lo puse allí para ponerlo en algún lugar que ya hubiera salido en el anime y porque todavía no quiero lidiar con lo que está pasando en el manga, quiero que avance más.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. Hay imágenes que no merecen ser traducid

**Palabra**: impotencia.

* * *

**Hay imágenes que no merecen ser traducidas a metáforas**

_Anger and agony are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up, you'll understand_

_Pain, Three Days Grace_

* * *

Le caga soñar. Lo odia. Los sueños le recuerdan lo que es y lo que no quiere ser. Le recuerdan que no siempre fue Dabi con su media sonrisa y la flama azul en sus manos, dispuesto a quemarle los huesos a alguien. Le recuerdan de un tiempo en el que no quiso quemarse a sí mismo, en el que los pedazos morados y putrefactos de su piel eran sólo piel.

Le recuerdan que aprendió a llorar en silencio porque pedir ayuda a gritos no servía de nada.

Los sueños se alimentan de su memoria y él se revuelve en ellos. Pega patadas que despiertan a Shigaraki, mueve los brazos, intentando liberarse de un monstruo que ya no está ahí. Y se despierta como cuando tenía diez años: sudando y con la respiración pesada, sin creer que está vivo —y lamentándolo—. La única diferencia entre su yo de diez años y él que está en la misma cama de Shigaraki es que al segundo no le importa ser un monstruo.

No, no es sólo eso.

Lo abraza. Se abraza al monstruo. Se convierte en él y lo encarna porque es la única manera en la que soporta la supervivencia.

Shigaraki lo abraza por detrás.

No. Lo agarra.

El verbo «abrazar» implica ternura y él no la siente desde que su madre no está con él. Ni la recuerda, porque la ternura siempre acababa en un golpe más —sobre su piel o la de otro— y en más lágrimas y desesperación y todos esos sentimientos de mierda que quiere volver cenizas con las llamas.

—Puedo liberarte del sufrimiento.

Cuatro dedos a un lado de la cadera. Cuatro dedos en el otro.

Dabi no sabe si se refiere a volverlo polvo o a otra cosa. Como si le importara. No tiene ni fuerzas para rebatirle —en vano, porque Shigaraki sólo escucha lo que quiere oír— que lo que tiene no se llama sufrimiento.

No porque no lo sea, sino porque se niega a darle ese nombre a su rutina.

—Hazlo.

Shigaraki se acerca todavía más y pega los labios en su cuello. Muerde. Dabi echa la cabeza para atrás.

Por un momento, se siente vivo.

* * *

El juego de estar entre la vida y la muerte se vuelve viejo, pero los jugadores nunca se cansan de jugarlo.

No importa cuál sea el resultado, la victoria es para Dabi.

* * *

Hay rutinas más soportables que otras. Shigaraki arañándole la espalda es una que no le importa. Siente sus uñas mal cortadas —porque el cabrón no puede usar bien un corta uñas aunque su vida dependa de ellas— sobre su piel y sabe que lo va a dejar lleno de rasguños. No le importa en lo más absoluto.

Qué es una marca más cuando te engrapas piel con piel para parecer vivo.

—¿No hay noticias de Toga y de Twice? —pregunta Dabi.

Shigaraki gruñe.

Eso debe significar un no.

Así que Dabi lo deja hacer. Lo deja besarlo hasta que parece que va a arrancarle los labios a mordidas y marcarle la espalda con el mapa de sus uñas.

Y, cuando acaba, lo mira y sonríe de lado.

—No soy sólo una máquina para descargar tus frustraciones, ¿sabes?

Quiere provocarlo. Ver a donde lo lleva la provocación. Cuando uno le tiene tan poco aprecio a la vida, la apuesta en cualquier momento.

Shigaraki sonríe y le enseña los dientes. Qué fea sonrisa, por dios.

Lo jala por el cuello quemado de la playera blanca.

—Y yo no soy una para descargar tus traumas, pero aquí estamos, ¿no?

Shigaraki gana.

Dabi no se queja cuando le muerde los labios. En vez de eso, le devuelve la mordida.

* * *

Duerme y no descansa, porque sus pesadillas acampan a sus anchas en su cabeza. Pase el tiempo que pase no puede hacer las paces con esa parte de su vida, que insisten en recordarle cosas que fueron y que odia.

Le recuerdan a las noches que pasó desinfectando quemaduras y envolviéndoselas en vendas, cuando todavía tenía un instinto de supervivencia que no era una mierda y creía en un mundo mejor. Los sueños son unos cabrones que no lo dejan en paz y le recuerdan a cuando su sonrisa débil era genuina y no sarcástica, ni irónica, ni cínica, ni llena de odio por todo lo que existe y merece perecer entre las llamas. Le recuerdan los gritos y las súplicas.

Todos los «por favor» que le destrozaban la garganta y se le rompían entre los labios.

Y arriba de él, una mirada con sus mismos ojos azules, que lo mira impasible, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, listo para decirle que es demasiado débil.

Despierta y Shigaraki está allí. Sabe que son los peores brazos para buscar consuelo, pero de todas maneras se refugia en ellos y les regala todo su odio.

Y vuelve a dormir y no descansa, porque sueña con el pasado, como siempre. Y sueña con las llamas.

Hay imágenes que no merecen ser traducidas a metáforas y su cuerpo envuelto en fuego es una de ellas. Las llamas azules sobre su piel no merecen ninguna comparación ni ningún eufemismo para representarlas. Las palabras atoradas en su garganta merecen nunca ser dichas.

«Te odio, te odio, te odio…». Suenan en su cabeza como un canto de impotencia que todavía no es capaz de sacarse del pecho.

No lo dijo entonces, pero está seguro que lo sabe.

Ojos azules lo miran desde arriba.

Y despierta y Shigaraki sigue allí, con una sonrisa a medias, más estirada en un cachete que en el otro.

—Después de tantas noches —le dice—, es hasta interesante verte sufrir.

—Cabrón.

Dabi lo acerca a sí mismo. Lo besa como si fuera el último beso del mundo. Todo dientes, lengua, saliva. Todo agresividad porque es lo único que lo hace olvidar el sentirse pequeño e impotente ante una fuerza que, a los cinco años, comparaba como la de un dios.

Está en la mierda.

Se separa de Shigaraki y le recorre los labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Por una vez, el otro no se mueve, no lo amenaza. Sólo espera, como un felino calculador.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tú mismo?

—Te sorprendería.

«No», quiere decirle. Se le antoja confesarle que sabe que piensa en los demás, que quiere vengar a Magne, que le preocupa que Toga y Twice no vuelvan enteros. Pero también sabe que, cuando están ellos dos solos, en el colchón mugriento, al amparo de la noche, entre las sábanas, Shigaraki no se preocupa por nadie.

Especialmente, no por él.

Sus sueños lo traen sin cuidado. Necesita atención y Dabi se la concede porque es una manera de recuperar la cordura o perderla, según el lado del espejo desde el que se vea la escena.

No le responde. Lo besa.

Todos saben lo que sigue a los besos. Especialmente ellos dos.

* * *

Dabi insiste en olvidar, pero su cuerpo recuerda con una precisión que odia. Recuerda el dolor, la impotencia, cada marca, cada golpe, cada entrenamiento. Su memoria está llena de los mismos gritos y de la misma mierda, una y otra vez, tatuada a fuego.

Insiste en hacerse pendejo, decirse que en cualquier momento se puede morir.

Pero sobrevive.

Sabe por qué lo hace. No es por la Liga o por Shigaraki o por auto conservación.

Es porque quiere cobrarle al pasado todo lo que le debe. No puedo hacerlo si no respira. Así que, cuando despierta, por la mañana, y está Shigaraki a un lado de él, sin un rastro de la ropa de la noche anterior, inhala profundo.

Exhala.

El sol le da en la cara.

Lo odia. Como a todo.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Me gustaría decir que la frase del título es mía, pero es de un poema de Iveth Luna Flores, que escribió Comunidad Terapéutica (y que les recomiendo conseguir, si pueden). Me impresionó muchísimo la primera vez que leí ese poema y creo que lo va a seguir haciendo siempre. Me rompió en pedazos. Y es que sí, hay imágenes que no merecen ser traducidas a metáforas.**

**2) Dabi en el fondo no es bueno. Es un cabrón, tal cual Shigaraki, que quiere destruir el mundo. Si nadie lo detiene, va a lograrlo. En este fic no hay redención posible porque los personajes están metidos en una dinámica demasiado dañada como para eso.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. La piel que habitas

**Palabra**: lucidez.

* * *

**La piel que habitas**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace_

* * *

Siempre tiene las uñas un poco más largas de lo que debería, mal cortadas, llenas de picos. Nunca se extraña cuando se saca sangre del cuello o debajo de los ojos. Nunca ve las marcas que se deja. No le importan. Son parte de él. Siempre lo han sido.

Nunca ha sabido por qué

O quizá sí, pero no lo recuerda. ¿Por qué no lo recuerda?

Hay un vacío en su vida, uno que All for One nunca le ha explicado. Su cuerpo recuerda cosas que él no.

—Estás pensando.

Dabi parece —o finge— estar sorprendido.

—Mis neuronas funcionan, ¿sabes? —espeta.

Nadie los está viendo. Y cuando nadie los está viendo buscan la piel del otro. Por eso Dabi tiene la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y el finge que no le está desordenando el cabello.

De lejos, casi podría decirse que son una pareja común.

Pero ellos saben mejor.

* * *

También hay marcas en su espalda. Marcas de sus uñas ahí donde sus manos alcanzan. Rasguños de esos que parecen hechos para arrancarse la piel. Y allí donde sus manos no llegan están las uñas de Dabi, dibujando en su espalda.

Dibujando.

Qué buen eufemismo, se dice.

Otra manera de hablar de la saña con la que se las entierra en venganza por todas las veces que Tomura le pone cuatro dedos en cualquier parte del cuerpo y amenaza con posar el quinto con una sonrisa de lado.

Nunca lo hace.

Corrección: nunca va a hacerlo.

Pero si a Dabi le excitan sus ganas de morirse, él no se las va a negar.

* * *

A veces cierra los ojos e intenta recordar el tiempo antes de All For One, pero no puede. Su mentor está en toda su vida, pero ahora no lo tiene susurrándole qué hacer en su oído. Es tan aterradora la libertad.

—¿Tanto asco te doy que evitas verme?

Siente uno de los dedos de Dabi en sus párpados.

—Idiota —espeta.

Le agarra la muñeca. Tres dedos.

Le busca el pulso.

Más rápido de lo normal. Otro dedo. Sólo por si acaso. Dabi siempre le presta más atención cuando tiene toda su existencia entre sus dedos.

Abre los ojos.

Los ojos de Dabi son azul claro y uno es capaz de sumergirse en ellos y no pensar. Contagian la desidia de su portador.

Tomura lo jala hacia sí para besarlo otra vez.

Ya no recuerda exactamente para qué quiere recordar el pasado.

¿Por qué a veces su espalda recuerda los golpes de un cinturón que él no?

* * *

Recuerda estar a la deriva y recuerda llorar. Recuerda la palabra «ayuda» como una súplica ignorada una y otra vez. No sabe por qué o por quién, pero eso recuerda.

Recuerda golpes sobre su cuerpo que no puede situar en algún punto del tiempo.

No, corrige, no los recuerda él.

Los recuerda su piel.

Le gusta que Dabi le entierre las uñas para olvidar aquello que no puede recordar. No se lo confiesa, por supuesto. Pero lo busca, como un gato arisco busca a su dueño en busca de cariño.

Pero las manos de Dabi no tienen cariño, sólo una imitación estúpida de él.

La piel de Tomura también puede recordar cómo se siente el cariño; desearía no hacerlo.

* * *

Quiere destruir el mundo.

Hay noches que se conforma con que el mundo sea Dabi.

Hay días que lo provoca hasta que hay lágrimas tercas en sus ojos que se niegan a salir y rodar por sus mejillas. Hay días que lo llama por su nombre.

«Por favor, Tomura…, por favor…».

Lo ve deshacerse y lo disfruta.

Pero no sabe cómo sentirse cuando gime su nombre. Ahí es cuando están más cerca de parecer un romance normal y no una imitación de la peor relación sobre la que se haya escrito nunca.

Desnudos, solos y entre las sábanas.

Cuando todo pasa y Tomura sólo mira al techo mientras lucha por recuperar el control de su respiración, casi siente que no le falta nada.

Se siente lúcido.

* * *

Nunca se ha preguntado de dónde le nacieron las ganas de poner la mano en el piso y ver derrumbarse la tierra. Las tiene y la está.

—Pensé —dice Dabi, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mientras con una mano le aprisiona las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que mueva las manos— que merezco una venganza por todas las veces que has amenazado con hacerme polvo.

—Como si no lo disfrutaras —espeta Tomura.

Y sin embargo, lo deja.

Tener a Dabi encima a veces se compara con tener el mundo en sus manos.

Con la otra mano, la que tiene libre, le recorre el pecho. Suelta una chispa y Tomura lo ve como va quemando la playera negra y raída que trae puesta. Luego siente el calor sobre su propia piel y, aunque nunca llega a quemarse, arquea la espalda.

—Cabrón.

Dabi se inclina ante él.

Tomura siente sus labios cerca de su oreja.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vale la pena quemarme un dedo por ti?

Tomura le regala una sonrisa de lado. Lo más retador que tiene para alguien a quien le importa una mierda lo que está pasando si no lo van a dejar destruir nada.

—Inténtalo.

Dabi lo vuelva a hacer arquear la espalda de nuevo. No lo deja mover las manos. Tomura se remueve debajo de él.

—Cabrón.

—Dime que quieres destruirlo todo.

—¿Para qué?

—Júralo.

Hay una chispa en sus ojos que no ha visto antes, quizá todavía un resabio del pasado que Tomura no conoce porque no le importa. No le importa lo poco sano que sea afrontar sus traumas buscando destruir al otro.

Lo deja.

Cierra los ojos.

Su cuerpo recuerda cosas que él no puede. Moretones, sobre todo. Marcas rojas e hinchadas de golpes que no sitúa en su vida.

Los dedos de Dabi, aunque quemen, siempre hacen que su piel olvide.

* * *

Es un momento de lucidez.

No tiene demasiados mientras está recargado sobre el pecho de Dabi y deja que le recorra el pecho con los dedos. A veces hay una chispa que lo hace morderse la lengua.

—No somos buenos el otro para el otro —murmura.

Originalmente no tiene intención de que Dabi lo oiga, pero lo hace.

—¿Importa? —pregunta el otro.

Tomura echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Alza una mano. Le recorre la mejilla —la parte que no está quemada y putrefacta— con el dorso de la mano. Y luego una de sus yemas le recorre el cuello y se detiene en la barbilla.

—Nunca ha importado.

De lejos, podrían parecer una pareja normal. Si no fuera por las cicatrices, las quemadas, la falta de piel, la ropa raída.

El hecho de que sus caras están en los carteles de «Se Busca» de todo Japón.

Pero de cerca la realidad es mucho más realidad.

Son dos cuerpos buscando la cercanía con el otro para ahogar sus demonios. O sobrevivirlos. Lo que sea primero.

No les interesa ser buenos.

Ni siquiera les interesa ser.

Dabi quiere sentir la muerte. Quizá sea sólo eso lo que necesite para sentir que respira.

Shigaraki quiere tener el mundo en sus manos y verlo decaer.

Y el mundo sigue siendo Dabi.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Shigaraki sigue siendo un narrador muy difícil, pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando mucho más a manejarlo. Sobre todo a sus demonios, que son muchos y muy variados. Por cierto, necesito verlo en el manga. Necesito saber que mi bebé es más temible que nunca. No digo nada para los que no lo lean (y si no lo leen, mi recomendación es que lo hagan). **

**2) Nota obligatoria de como esto no es un romance ejemplo a seguir. Es más, ni siquiera es un romance. Es una patética imitación de él. El título no les mintió.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Vómito, sangre, piel quemada

**Palabra**: coraje.

* * *

**Vómito, sangre, piel quemada**

_My speed goes in the red  
Hot blood (hot blood), these veins (these veins)  
My pleasure is their pain  
I love to watch the castles burn  
These golden ashes turn to dirt_

_Play With Fire, Sam Tinnesz_

* * *

No tienen noticias ni de Toga ni de Twice. «Es normal», dice Shigaraki pero Dabi lo ve preocuparse y no dice nada. Para un tipo que usa tanto de su tiempo en recordarle al mundo que todo le importa un pito, preocuparse por sus propios subordinados parece hasta ilógico. Pero Dabi puede verlo.

No le dice que lo sabe. No especialmente cuando pasa cada momento que están solos intentando destrozarlo e intentando hacerlo suplicar.

Dabi lo deja.

Cuando tiene cuatro dedos de Shigaraki sobre el pecho y sus labios sobre los suyos —y muerden— y está intoxicado nada más de sentir como lo recorren sus dedos, se recuerda que es porque lo deja.

No sabe si sea verdad.

Pero se lo repite.

Todo empezó un día porque Dabi se le sentó en las piernas a Shigaraki y le quitó la mano de la cara.

Y lo besó.

Shigaraki entonces le agarró la muñeca para impedirle que se fuera y desde entonces juegan a ver cuántos traumas pueden ignorar mientras besan al otro y le recorren todo el cuerpo con los labios.

—¿Te gusta, no? —murmura Shigaraki en su oreja. No hay compasión en su voz—. Sentir que estás a un milímetro de la muerte.

Mueve sus dedos por el vientre de Dabi, en aquellos lugares donde si piel aun no es morada y no está engrapada a pedazos.

—¿Y qué?

Shigaraki se ríe.

—Podría matarte. En cualquier momento.

—No —asegura Dabi.

Llegar a esa revelación le costó más tiempo.

—¿Mmm?

Shigaraki le muerde el cuello. Dabi lo aparta con una mano y se apoya en un codo para incorporarse un poco.

—No vas a hacerlo si no destruimos el mundo primero. —Sonríe con suficiencia, un gesto que dice «gané», aunque muy en el fondo sepa que sólo están jugando un juego en el que todos pierden.

Shigaraki alza la cabeza. Dabi lo tiene justo encima.

Levanta los dedos de su vientre y usa esa mano para buscar su barbilla y aferrarla. De nuevo, cuatro dedos. Shigaraki siempre tiene cuidado con eso.

—Vine dispuesto a quemarme.

Dabi sonríe. Hace que la mano que tiene en el cuello de Shigaraki suelte una chispa. El sonido que suelta Shigaraki ante la sensación no es humano.

—Bien. —Dabi sonríe.

* * *

Shigaraki tiene una sonrisa curiosa.

Es la sonrisa del rostro de un niño inocente. No combina con el resto del paisaje. Desentona especialmente con los labios partidos y esa cicatriz con tonos rojos que tiene y sobre la que Dabi tiene un dedo en ese momento.

Quiere borrarle la sonrisa de la cara y quiere verla todos los días.

Necesita saber que existe en el mundo una persona que está tan mal como él.

—Sonríes como un psicópata —opina Shigaraki.

—Soy uno. Pregúntale a mis sueños.

Shigaraki le rasguña el pecho que tiene visible, justo por encima de la camiseta hecha jirones. Son sólo tres dedos. Se ha acostumbrado a contarlos.

—¿A cuáles? ¿De los que te despiertas gritando, sudando, rogando que te haga olvidar?

Es un golpe bajo con una inexactitud: Dabi no suplica. Toma, quema, arrasa con todo. Su manera de mendigar afecto es robárselo cómo puede.

—A los buenos.

En ellos, su padre arde. Siempre arde.

* * *

Todo el mundo ha visto a Endeavor ardiendo. Siempre cubierto por sus propias llamas. Los buenos días, Dabi lo sueña envuelto de llamas azules. Sueña que le pide perdón una y otra vez.

«Hombres como tú no merecen el perdón».

Sueña con que se pudra en el infierno.

Sueña con mandarlo él.

Sigue vivo sólo porque no puede morirse antes que su padre. Se engrapa la piel con enjundia, casi con odio.

«Más».

Hace desaparecer las raíces blancas que siempre le recuerdan a las lágrimas de su madre y los moretones sobre sus mejillas blancas.

«Más, Touya».

Besa a Shigaraki para olvidar que una vez fue niño.

«¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! Más».

Le araña toda la espalda y saca chispas con las yemas de los dedos para fingir que olvida el coraje que lo hizo acercarse a la liga de villanos tras oír las palabras de Stain.

No todos los hombres merecen ser héroes.

«¡NO PUEDO MÁS!»

Recuerda vómito, lágrimas, sangre, olor a piel quemada. Desesperación. Un cuerpo envuelto en llamas azules.

(No, no un cuerpo. Su cuerpo).

—A veces pienso que odias más que yo —le dice Shigaraki al oído, apartándole el cabello negro.

—Sí.

El odio lo consume por dentro.

«No todos los hombres merecen ser héroes».

Pero todos los héroes merecen encontrar al villano que les ponga un alto.

Dabi besa a Shigaraki. Ya llegará su momento y, mientras llega, hay brazos que lo envuelven en ellos.

No hay ternura. Sólo la promesa de la destrucción.

* * *

«Más, Touya».

Su cuerpo no está hecho para su singularidad. Su cuerpo soporta el frío, pero se quema con el calor. El cuerpo de su madre. La singularidad de su padre.

Recuerda llorar hasta quedarse dormido, odiando al destino por haberlo hecho así.

«¡No desperdicies tu fuego, Touya!»

Ya no lo odia.

Si volviera a nacer, sabe que todo volvería a ocurrir. Sabe que huiría mientras oye los gritos de su madre desesperada por haber quemado a Shouto, ignorando los pedazos de su familia deshecha. Sabe que volvería a quemarse. Vómito, lágrimas, desesperación. Sabe que acabaría en los brazos de Shigaraki otra vez.

No es romance.

Es puta necesidad de afecto.

Lo persigue porque lo conoce. Si no recordara la ternura en las manos de su madre acariciándole la mejilla, no le haría el mismo gesto a Shigaraki, buscando una reacción que no encuentra.

Lo que tienen es demasiado enfermo para ponerle nombre.

* * *

—Sostén esto.

Es un paquete de grapas.

—¿Otra vez?

—Cuando tu piel se pudre todo el tiempo, tienes que arreglarlo, ¿no?

Shigaraki se encoje de hombros. Le importa un pito, probablemente. Sólo quiere que Dabi siga vivo para llegar a cabo sus planes y para tentarlo con cuatro dedos sobre su pecho cada que están cogiendo.

Dabi se quita las grapas del brazo izquierdo. Una a una. Las sustituye inmediatamente.

Shigaraki no comenta nada.

¿Cuánto le queda de vida después de eso? Cada vez se quema más, su piel cada vez aguanta menos.

—No puedes morirte.

Eso es lo más tierno que le ha dicho Shigaraki nunca. Más aún que tanto estaba dispuesto a destruir.

Dabi sonríe. Como psicópata, según Shigaraki.

—Todavía no puedo —le dice—. Antes tengo que destruir…

—… todo —completa Shigaraki.

Tiene la sonrisa de un niño inocente hablando del juguete nuevo que quiere comprar y está hablando de poner la mano completa en la tierra y verla explotar.

—Sí.

Shigaraki lo atrae hacía sí. Hay tres dedos en su cadera. Con la otra mano, uno sobre su barbilla.

—Recuerda que vine dispuesto a quemarme.

Dabi lo besa.

«¿Dónde duele?». Es la voz de su madre.

«Todo, todo, todo, todo», como letanía.

El fuego no apaga el dolor. Lo adormece. No apaga el coraje. Lo hace más fuerte. Dabi está ardiendo con todo a su alrededor. Shigaraki se está quemando con él.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Es difícil no repetirse con estos dos, porque viven en un estira y afloja super terrible y súper enfermo, pero al menos se preocupan de que el otro siga vivo. Qué sé yo. Lo que tienen está demasiado mal como para que si quiera se atrevan a ponerle nombre.**

**2) Quedan sólo dos palabras más de los ****_prompts_**** que hizo mi esposa y todavía no sé qué haré con ellas. Este fic es un poco entre ****_character study_**** entre los dos personajes y las posbilidades de una relación así que ya veremos que sale.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	6. Las piezas inconexas de tu vida

**Palabra**: incomodidad.

* * *

**Las piezas inconexas de tu vida**

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana_

* * *

—Son las tres de la mañana —se queja Dabi.

A Tomura no le importa.

Sus labios están cerca de su oreja.

—Despierta —pide. No. Ordena. No. Quizá si lo pide. Porque debajo de él está Dabi, que nunca le niega nada, no en esas circunstancias.

* * *

Su propia piel le es ajena, tiene una historia que él no entiende ni conoce. Se aferra a los restos de los muertos.

(¿Cuáles muertos?)

Son una historia en pedazos, fragmentada. Las manos que lo rodean no lo dejan olvidar una historia que no recuerda.

* * *

Cuando tiene a Dabi debajo de él, mirándolo, esperando su próximo movimiento, siente por segundos que todo tiene sentido.

Él sobre el mundo y el mundo bajo él.

* * *

Cuando no está Dabi y no están haciendo nada, Tomura se limita a intentar no matar ningún control de la única consola de videojuegos que tienen, porque a veces Toga insiste en que compren las cosas. Y no tienen ningún sentido, si matan a la gente y tienen Nomus y están intentando hacerse un nombre temible. Pero Toga a veces insiste. Y a veces le hacen caso.

Cuando Dabi está le cuesta no buscar su piel, jugar a apretar todos los botones, buscando conseguir cualquier reacción.

Quiere olvidarse de la incomodidad de su propia piel que siente cuando no lo están tocando las manos, las otras. Lo mantienen anclado al suelo, medio lúcido a veces.

Medio.

A veces quiere olvidar también que es sólo una pieza de un rompecabezas más grande en el que aterrizó un día sin saber por qué.

Pero Dabi está en él y es una pieza que está a sus pies.

A veces.

Otras es el otro el que consigue dejarlo de rodillas.

—A veces creo que en realidad lo odias todo —dice Dabi. Tiene una mano en su mejilla. Tomura sabe que en realidad está buscado su cabello.

Él lo tiene agarrado por la cadera. Tres dedos de cada lado.

—No todos somos tú —replica.

Le besa el estómago. Un poco más abajo.

Dabi se ríe.

—No te odio —y le dice.

Es lo más cerca que va a estar de decir «te quiero».

* * *

No saben querer porque nadie les enseñó. O porque ya no les interesa aprender, para qué chingados, si quieren reducirlo todo a cenizas. Para qué quieren querer a las mismas personas que huyen de sus singularidades y de sus poderes y de la gente como ellos. Que cabida tiene alguien que todo lo que toca lo hace decaer.

La de villano.

Si el mundo está hecho por y para los héroes, gente como él tiene que existir.

—Dabi —dice.

El otro no le hace caso así que busca su mano, su muñeca, el primer pedazo de piel que agarre —podrido o no— da igual. Siempre que lo toca consigue su atención.

—¿Por qué los odias? —pregunta—. A los héroes.

Dabi se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo mi historia.

Tomura se imagina que es la misma historia de sus sueños, esos mismos que lo despiertan en plena madrugada, sin lágrimas pero como si hubiera habido un rastro de ellas.

La respuesta no es suficiente.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Dabi. Sabe que es una distracción pero, por una vez, muerde el anzuelo.

—Son como nosotros —le dice. Se le pone encima, en el sillón raído en donde están. Sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas—. ¿No crees? Seres violentos que quieren salirse con la suya. —Se inclina hacia Dabi. Busca su cuello, pero en vez de eso atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes—. Necesitan que existamos, por más que proclamen que quieren destruirnos.

Dabi se ríe. Atrapa la barbilla de Tomura con una mano.

—Sí, nos necesitan.

Y lo besa.

* * *

La incomodidad nunca lo deja; le marca el cuerpo. Bajo los ojos, en su cuello, parece que la piel seca se le va a caer a pedazos y a él no le importa.

Sus uñas mal cortadas a veces le sacan sangre y a él no le importa.

A veces son las uñas de Dabi las que le dejan la espalda como un mapa sin sentido.

Nunca el cuello, ni el rostro, ese es territorio exclusivo de los dedos de Tomura. Aunque a veces sus dientes si le dejan marcas que ve Kurogiri y que ve Compress y ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Al final, Tomura desintegra uno de los controles de la consola que tienen el día que Dabi se le sienta encima y lo distrae. El dedo meñique la toca por accidente.

Se lo hace pagar.

Le recorre la piel con las uñas.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta.

—¿Acaso te importa? —murmura Dabi jalándolo de la playera raída que tiene para besarlo—. Creí que sólo me usabas.

—A veces me importa.

A veces no.

Le clava las uñas en alguna parte. El hombro, calcula. Dabi se tensa.

—No quiero pensar —dice Dabi, entonces.

Se lo concede.

* * *

A veces sobre su piel hay sangre que no recuerda y lágrimas secas de alguien que se ha cansado de llorar y que tampoco recuerda. A veces, por pura terquedad rastrea sus recuerdos hasta el principio, hasta que todo lo demás es negro. Y recuerda la cara de All For One y su presencia. Siempre.

Nunca hay nada más atrás.

Shigaraki siente que debería haberlo.

—Ey. ¿Piensas en el pasado? —pregunta un día, mientras Dabi está intentando besarlo y él está impidiendo que pase.

—No, para qué chingados —dice Dabi.

—Es mentira.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Sí. —Tomura lleva la mano hasta la muñeca de Dabi y aprieta con dos dedos allí donde se siente el pulso—. Sé que mientes. —Sonríe de lado—. ¿Nervioso?

—¡No voy a contarte mi pasado! —espeta Dabi. Se aleja.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —asegura Shigaraki. Lo jala por el abrigo. Lo hace acercarse y lo besa—. No tendría nada que darte a cambio por él. —Dabi sube una ceja, parece distraerse—. Ey, ponme atención.

Entre lo que no dice se esconde su propia incapacidad de recordar nada.

¿De dónde viene? ¿Cómo llegó allí, a tener a Dabi encima?

* * *

—Despierta.

Nos abe si es una petición o una orden. Un híbrido entre las dos. Le pica a Dabi. Está en medio de una pesadilla, pero no lo despierta por piedad. Lo despierta porque quiere alguien que le saque todo lo que piensa de la cabeza; si no lo necesitara, lo vería sufrir en sueños. Le parece fascinante. Verlo vulnerable por una vez, cuando Dabi es sólo un demonio de fuego el resto del tiempo, dispuesto a matarse con tal de matar a otros.

—Ey.

—Despierta.

—¿Qué hora es? —No abre los ojos.

—Yo qué sé.

—No sé por qué duermo en la misma cama que tú —se queja, pero despierta. Medio se incorpora—. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Tomura lo empuja de nuevo hacia al colchón, se le pone encima.

—A ti —le dice en la oreja.

* * *

Por supuesto, intentar pegar las piezas inconexas de su vida con Dabi nunca funciona.

(La sangre, las pesadillas, los golpes que su cuerpo recuerda y su mente no puede situar, los vacíos).

Tomura no deja de intentarlo.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) No creo que después de este ya sólo falte un capítulo de Dabi y ¡acabamos! La actualización de este es precisamente este día porque es el cumpleaños de mi bebé Shigaraki Tomura (que cada que me acuerdo que en el manga tiene 20 recuerdo por qué le digo bebé). Es mu favorito entre los villanos. Es feral, caótico (yo siempre amo un buen ****_chaotic evil_****) y todavía un poco niño. Se nota en su necesidad de atención y en todo su egoísmo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	7. Patética imitación de romance

**Palabra**: reconocimiento.

* * *

**Patética imitación de romance**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace_

* * *

Lo ve y entiende.

Es enfermizo.

Es una adicción de la que nadie puede recuperarse, porque lo tiene agarrado a uno por el cuello, amenazando con poner el quinto dedo.

«Un día vas a matarme». Eso es lo que no le dice. Esas palabras nunca salen de sus labios.

—¿Cómo imaginas que arda el mundo? —pregunte Shigaraki. Lo tiene pegado contra la pared y él no se atreve a respirar.

Traga saliva y le cuesta responder.

—Hermoso —responde.

Todo lo que arde es hermoso y horrible a la vez.

* * *

Muchas veces se ha imaginado a Enji Todoroki ardiendo envuelto en fuego azul. Cuando lo hace, sonríe.

Shigaraki le pone un dedo en las comisuras de los labios, buscando atención.

Dabi alza los ojos y se reconoce en ellos.

Son producto de un mismo molde roto mil veces.

Así que lo agarra por la playera y lo atrae hacia sí. Lo besa como si el mundo fuera acabarse en los próximos dos segundos y él quisiera acabar de destruirlo.

* * *

No le suplicó una vez a Enji Todoroki que lo matara.

Fueron muchas.

Las suficientes para odiarlo.

Las suficientes para temer su mirada furiosa, impasible ante la sangre y las lágrimas y el vómito.

Cundo despierta a las tres de la mañana y encuentra a Shigaraki viéndolo sufrir, sin saber sin despertarlo o deleitarse en el espectáculo, se le clavan sus ojos y le parece ver toda la comprensión que nunca tuvo antes.

Shigaraki está igual de jodido.

Por eso lo entiende.

Le pone los dedos bajo la barbilla mientras se sienta encima de él.

—Dime que te ayude a olvidar —pide.

«Suplícame», dice su mirada.

Dabi quiere rebatirlo, decirle que él nunca va a suplicar por nada, no después de todas las veces que suplicó por la muerte sin conseguirla. Pero hay algo en sus ojos que lo entiende, aunque no le importe su sufrimiento.

—Por favor.

Las palabras salen como un suspiro que odia oír en su voz.

Shigaraki le hace polvo la ropa para no forcejear quitándosela.

* * *

Nunca hay ternura en sus dedos y tampoco la hay en los de Shigaraki. Su tacto desea destruirlo todo tanto como se ha destruido a sí mismo.

Shigaraki y él están metidos en un círculo vicioso y no le importa.

—Pronto cambiará todo —dice el otro, en su oído—. Lo siento en el aire.

Dabi no pregunta qué.

No teme.

El cambio siempre es necesario para arrasar con todo lo que existe. La era de los héroes merece acabar con lágrimas y gritos y súplicas. A veces lo imagina y se deleita. Sonríe como niño.

La imagen del centro siempre es la mejor.

Enji Todoroki en llamas, como una hoguera. Ilumina al nuevo mundo.

* * *

«Estoy contigo porque quieres hacerlo todo mierda». No lo dice porque sería lo equivalente, en su lenguaje, a declarar amor eterno.

Lo que siente por Shigaraki no es amor. No hay romance. Son una patética imitación de la ternura que les fue arrebatara. A veces la curiosidad le gana y quiere saber quién deshizo a Shigaraki. Pero nunca pregunta. No hace falta. Lo mira y se reconoce en sus ojos.

«¿Fue tu madre? ¿Fue tu padre?»

Pero la mirada de Shigaraki nunca le devuelve la respuesta.

Probablemente ni él mismo la sabe.

—Hazme caso —pide.

Si supiera el caso que le hace últimamente. Si supiera las vueltas que su mente le da a aquel arreglo de mierda lleno de sábanas mugrientas y ropa que desaparece.

Lo mira, sin decir nada.

—Huelo un cambio —dice Shigaraki—. ¿Tú no?

Dabi niega con la mirada.

—Sólo fuego.

Pero es él. Ardiendo. Todo el tiempo.

* * *

Touya Todoroki siempre arde. Está muerto, pero su cadáver no deja de arder y de recordarle su vida pasada.

Siempre acude a Shigaraki.

—Ayúdame a olvidar —pide.

Shigaraki mete una mano en su cabello y jala su cabeza hacia atrás. Son sólo cuatro dedos, pero eso no evita que Dabi se quede congelado. Lo examina antes de acercarse más.

—No te arrepientas.

Como si él si lo hiciera.

* * *

Así que lo pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

Shigaraki mira a la nada y por un momento, a Dabi le parece que tiene más sentimientos que la furia y la desidia. Usa su enojo para demostrar su preocupación por el resto de la Liga de Villanos y para hacerse un lugar en el mundo. Usa su desidia para todo lo demás. Pero ante la pregunta sus ojos se vacían y parecen perdidos, flotando sin órbita en un vasto universo donde no hay nadie ni nada al alcance de sus dedos.

Inhala.

Luego exhala.

—Qué chingados te importa.

«No», interpreta Dabi.

Y Shigaraki lo jala hacia sí. Dabi entiende lo que quiere y le recorre el pecho y el vientre con las uñas siempre mal cortadas y deja escapar una chispa que provoca que el otro arqueé la espalda.

Sus labios le recorren desde el cuello mientras van bajando. Le sonríe antes de intentar bajarle el pantalón con los dientes, antes de quemarlo a pedazos.

* * *

Kurogiri a veces lo acusa de no tener paciencia, pero está equivocado. Todos están equivocados si creen que es un impulsivo que quema todo a su paso. Para empezar, el fuego lo está matando. Lo está despellejando en vida. Necesita administrarlo para llegar vivo al momento en el que Endeavor arda. Y sí él lo considera necesario para destrozarle la ropa a Shigaraki es que es necesario.

Espera.

Se le da bien esperar.

El momento adecuado.

Lo hace cuando tiene a Shigaraki a su merced, cuando sus manos ya le recorrieron toda la piel.

(¿Es eso lo mismo que sentir que se le desmorona la sociedad en las manos?)

—Dabi…

Él se acerca a su oído.

—Touya —murmura—. Ese es mi nombre.

Por una vez quiere oírlo mientras todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

—Touya…

—Te mato si se lo cuentas a alguien.

Shigaraki ríe y su risa se confunde entre los gemidos. Sabe perfectamente que Dabi no miente. Su identidad es su secreto mejor guardado. Y eso también significa que ha elegido ponerle en las manos su mayor vulnerabilidad.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

* * *

—Ponme atención.

Tres dedos en su mejilla.

Se han vuelto rutina.

A Dabi no le importa.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?

Shigaraki se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

—Que me mires.

Dabi bufa. En el fondo, es un niño. No sabe su edad, pero le calcula menos años que los que él mismo carga en sus espaldas.

* * *

—Hay un héroe buscándonos —dice, una noche, a las tres de la mañana, cuando despierta. Se ríe—. Tengo sospecho.

—¿De verdad?

Dabi asiente.

—Entonces atráelo hasta nosotros —responde Shigaraki—. Lo aplastaremos si sólo es un espía. —Una pausa—. No. Lo aplastarás.

Todo está cambiando. Se están haciendo más famosos que antes.

—Esperaré —decide Dabi—. Primero tenemos que sacar a Twice y a Toga de ese estercolero en el que los metiste.

—Saldrán solos. —Shigaraki sonríe—. Y nos encargaremos de ese imbécil que mató a Magne.

Tres dedos en su mejilla.

—Por lo mientras….

Dabi entiende el toque. Se acerca a besarlo. A ahogarse en Shigaraki y a dejar que Shigaraki haga lo propio. Es lo único que tienen. Es lo único que tendrán. Patética imitación de romance.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) No planeaba tardarme un mes con el último mini capítulo pero luego me pasó la vida y el tiempo y los planes de escribición y así fueron las cosas. ¡Pero finalmente terminé! Quería acabar justo antes del final de arco de Overhaul y con la frase que le da título al fic porque es quiero recalcar que estos novios tóxicos es lo único que tienen.**

**2) Me divertí bastante escribiendo desde el pov de ambos aunque morí un poquito porque son narradores difíciles y bueno, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido con esta historia. No duden seguir revisando mis historias de BNHA porque además, ¡ya vienen mis cosas de la DabiHawks Week! Y además de un par de AUs (probablemente), hay planes para hacer cosas canon (porque, claro, me gusta hacer sufrir). **

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 7 de mayo de 2020_


End file.
